Hirshana's Memories
I remember a little over seven years ago I saw the first trailers for Vanguard: Saga of Heroes online, a vast world with no boundaries where we can pursuit our own adventures, I was immediately hooked to the idea. I applied for Beta and was lucky enough to be accepted to the first Closed Beta. My character was a Vulmane Ranger named Gaddiko. When I first opened my eyes to the world of Telon I was greeted by the sounds of the ocean, the wind through the fields, and a world that stretched as far as I could see. I spent every hour I could playing, doing my job as a Beta Tester and reporting bugs and exploring the world. When Vanguard was finally released I was one of the first in my area to buy it. Greeted once again with empty character slots I made the character that I would call myself for the next seven years, her name was and still is Hirshana, a Wood Elf Shaman. I was greeted to the continent of Kojan with a twilight hue forrest and cool blue water. When I first came upon Ciel Brail I was struck in wonder of the beauty of a city hanging within the trees. I worked on every quest I could find, and for months I was lost in a world of adventure and wonder, joining parties with others making names for themselves both in combat and in the crafting arts of the Artificer. Sadly all things have a darkness, and mine came when I was no longer able to afford nor play Vanguard, my computer had died and when I got a new one I was unable to pay for time. For over four years Hirshana sat alone in the world. Finally when I found that Vanguard had gone F2P I lept on the opportunity. Once I had finished installing it I logged in and saw Hirshana in the character select screen and was quite literally struck with a tear, all my memories, adventures, the small name I had made for myself was still there waiting for me. I had found my home amongst the trees of Ciel Brail and the vast lands of Telon once again, though there werent as many players as before I still found many who I could play alongside. Years later (and more darkness of a poor college internet) I had gotten engaged and have since managed to bring my wife-to-be into the world of Telon as well, another Wood Elf like myself. Though its not the most visually HD game, we still found a beauty unlike any other game within Telon, climbing tall mountain peeks and gazing over the ocean, and though they were just part of a game, we still enjoyed them as though they were the real thing, and they are just as real as any vacation on earth. Vanguard showed me that MMORPGs can be so much more than just a game, just something to spend time in creating some vain legacy, Vanguard showed me that a MMORPG is a world, just as real and enjoyable as the one outside your window, and the journey you have with people is just as meaningful as any vacation or travel. Vanguard always has been and always will be my favorite MMORPG, and even though I wont have explored all of Telon when the servers sadly shut down later this year, I will always remember it, the journey's and the people I met who brought me from my little place starting in Ciel Brail all the way to the lands of Thestra and Quelia, the warriors I fought along side in open plains to the artisans I met who showed me resources and tricks I would never have know. From the skies atop a rented Pegasus to the bottom of the ocean holding my breath. Vanguard gave me something that I will hold onto forever. Category:Memories